pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Obsidia Ward
The Obsidia Ward is the third ward you will pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Similar to the Peridot Ward, it is split up into the Obsidia Ward and the South Obsidia Ward. Description Formerly a bustling marketplace, the ward is ravaged by various disasters when you first enter. Wriggling plants from the strange going-ons of the park are scattered throughout the streets, which are ravaged with chasms from earthquakes. Places of interest Central Obsidia Salon The Salon is the first building you'll see upon entering the Obsidia Ward. Employees here greatly care about Pokémon's happiness, and they know a lot about it, too-One employee can tell you how much your Pokémon likes you, and another will give you a Soothe Bell if you've raised your Pokémon to be happy enough to satisfy her. A third employee will groom your Pokémon for 1800 once per day, which raises its happiness. Critical Capture Next door to the salon is Critical Capture, a specialty Poké Ball store that sells Poké Balls with great catch rates, but niche uses. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Devon Corp Located across the street from Critical Capture is an economic giant so powerful that nearly all nearby businesses went bankrupt. The Devon employees cheerfully remind you of the Devon Corp's great history, its bright future, and its present that you are strictly forbidden from knowing too much about. | }} }} Sweet Kiss Candy Shop Next door to the Devon Corp is a multicolored sugar craze. Children dash through (and sometimes on!) the shelves of treats that delight humans and Pokémon alike. In the back of the shop is a tile puzzle in the shape of the store's mascot, a Pokémon as sweet as their products, and solving it earns you a Swirlix of your own! This puzzle can be repeated for the same reward endlessly. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} In the back of the store is a vending machine. A child stares longingly at it, penniless for her greatest desire-Chocolate Ice Cream. If you give her some, she'll happily thank you for it and leave to eat it outside, giving you access to the vending machine. | }} }} The price for Vanilla Ice Cream is raised up to 1000 when first accessing the vending machine. That's because it actually drops Vanillite! }} The Other Side At the end of the street opposite the Pokémon Center is a house with stairs leading down to the other side of the Underground Railnet, where slightly different Pokémon can be caught. Day Care Center After receiving Cut, the Day Care Center next to the Pokémon Center can be accessed. However, as soon as they recognize the player, they suddenly remember that they're "actually closed". Talking to either one of them repeatedly results in their mood becoming more and more irritated, until eventually the pair give up and reveal their true identities-Members of Team Meteor! After defeat, the pair explain their scheme and admit they locked the real Day-Care Couple away somewhere else, with the key hidden somewhere else. The Warehouse Key can be found in the house in the now-opened park, and it opens warehouses in the Coral Ward. Pokémon Center A woman inside the center is concerned about her son, lost in the current chaos. Locate him in South Obsidia Ward next to the Glamzonia Salon and return him to her to receive an Ability Capsule. (Note: You must solve the problems at the Obsidia Park before the boy can return to the Center) Obsidia Park After meeting Amaria in the Coral Ward, Amaria and Florinia meet the player outside the park and Cut their way inside after giving the player TMX1 (Cut). Amaria and Florinia head on inside, but just as the player steps in, they hear the screams of Amaria up ahead. As they approach the center of the park, they see a terrible sight: Amaria and Florinia have been captured by a Tangrowth attached to some ghastly machine-and worse, a member of Team Meteor stands in front of it! The member introduces themselves as ZEL-three times, in fact. They explain that the machine is the source of all the damage throughout the town, amplifying Tangrowth's power so it can make mass weapons out of even the smallest root! They dare the player to attempt to stop it, and battle them using the Tangrowth, still hooked up to the machine and using it almost like a Mega Stone. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerZEL.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize= 1100 |pokemon=1 }} | After the threat has passed, Amaria and Florinia agree that there is more to the situation than realized, and head their separate ways. With the overgrowth removed, the park and its Pokémon are now accessible to the player. Note: Petilil only appears in Harsh Sunlight Obsidia Department Store Main article: Obsidia Department Store A huge department store selling almost every imaginable item. Alleyway After defeating ZEL, the alleyway near the entrance from the Opal Ward is now accessible. (after a brief battle with Hotshot Vinny) The alleyway holds a few hidden items, different wild Pokémon, and a few Special Encounters. Special Encounters The Sweetest of Rewards Slurpuff can be won from the contest in the Sweet Kiss Candy Shop. Trade House This isn't what I paid for! When first accessing the vending machine in the Sweet Kiss Candy Shop, a Vanillite will drop down instead of a Vanilla Ice Cream. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and races through multiple wards! Note: Lillipup does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Lillipup4.png|On dock in Coral Ward Lillipup3.png|Near chasm in street in Obsidia Ward Lillipup1.png|South of train entrance and west of Budew wall in the Peridot Ward Lillipup2.png|On train tracks in Lower Peridot Ward Spoinkspoinkspoinkspoinkspoink During clear days, a Spoink can be found on the path from the Coral Ward to the Obsidia Ward. After interacting with it, it will take off for a storage unit in the Coral Ward. Blossoming in the sun During sunny days, Petilil can be found in the Obsidia Park, and will join the player if they have PokeSnax. An addition/subtraction to your team In a small space in the alley lives a family of Plusle and Minun. A member of the family will investigate the player, and if they have PokeSnax, join them. Battling Backalley Bullies In the very back of the ally, a pair of Mightyenas have ganged up on a Pokémon. After defeat, their victim will join you. Note: Similar to the Scraggang battle, these Pokémon cannot be caught, and may have varying movesets |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Strays.png |class=Pokémon |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize=None |pokemon=2 }} | | Lickity-split Litleo After the Mightyena have fallen or disappeared, a Litleo will begin to munch at a bag just past where they were. After getting spooked by the player, the Litleo will dash away to the Other Side house, but there's a little problem standing in the way of retrieving it-The Mechanightmare! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Mechanightmare.png |class=Pokémon |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize=None |pokemon=1 }} | Pokémon Items Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerZEL.png |class=Meteor Admin |name= |location=Obsidia Ward |prize= 1100 |pokemon=1 }} | Trivia *Critical Capture is named for the game mechanic introduced in the Generation 5 games. Category:Locations Category:Wards